


Just A Pair Of Wings

by Shinichi17CP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, It's not actually sad at all, M/M, Protective Dan, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he had wings, it's nothing to get worked up about right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Pair Of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than I planned it to be but at last, I finished it.  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t really much of a secret. He hated those, they always came back to bite him in the ass. It’s just he was never really comfortable with showing them to people because from a young age, he was taught by his parents and brother that it was dangerous to display them to humans as they will try to harm him, using every reason they could find to turn him into a threat no matter how improbable they were, and everyone will believe them. Because let’s be honest, humans can’t even handle different skin colours, there’s no way they could’ve coped with _wings_.

So yes, Gavin had wings, no biggie. Every one in his family did, even his best friend Dan. Gavin’s were of a golden brown, the ends of his feathers covered in splotches of white; he was never truly pleased with them no matter how many people told him they were stunning. Which actually wasn’t many seeing as only four individuals in the world knew about them.

Well, the number increased by one on May 4th 2014, and few days later, it escalated to ten. But the latter was for another story.

The revelation was unintentional. But then again, it would be under any other circumstances since he never even thought of telling his boyfriend he had freaking _wings_ ; the habit to hide them from everyone drilled into his head since forever. Similar to the habit of revealing them whenever he was comfortable (for example, around only Dan); keeping them invisible could become a pain in the ass.

Gavin was never a morning person, it’s why his spatial awareness was completely shit when he’d been nursing his first cup of coffee that morning, his mind still asleep while his body was on autopilot. He wasn’t aware he had let his wings out nor of the fact that Michael had been standing behind him for the past five minutes, his mouth hung wide open, gaping at the giants wings emerging from his partner’s back which were practically covering the entire kitchen floor.

Without a single clue of what was happening at the moment or going through his boyfriend’s head, Gavin simply turned around and dragged himself next to Michael to give him a quick peck on the cheek like he did every morning and continued his way to the living room’s couch, his mind still fogged with sleep and eyes half-closed. It wasn’t until he heard a familiar stream of curses coming out of Michael’s mouth that he became aware of the uncomfortable lump digging into his back and twisted his head to catch a glimpse of brown feathers. When he looked over at his lover, Michael was staring back at him, eyes wide in horror as he tried to move backwards until he hit a wall.

“G-Gav? What the fuck are those? Why in the hell do you have wings sprouting from your back? What the fuck is happening?” stuttered Michael, half shouting. He hadn’t even blinked since he ran into the wall, like he was scared something might occur if he closed his eyes for one second.

“Look, Michael, first calm down. I can explain this but only if you calm down.” Gavin spoke evenly, trying to soothe his boyfriend who half-looked like he was about to bolt right through the wall.

“Explain?” Michael shouted, his voice hysterical. “You mean this isn’t new? You mean you had those for who knows how long and you never thought of telling me? What the fuck Gavin!” He yelled, eyes wide and wild before facing the wall to lean against it and heave. He couldn’t bear to look at his partner right now.

“Please Michael, calm down. I’ll tell you everything, answer all your questions but please, just calm down and let me explain.” Gavin  pleaded, deep down he knew this would happen sooner or later, it always did and he would once again be obliged to hide. But this time, he wasn’t about to go down without a fight, he loved Michael and he was going to do his best to keep him even though he knew it was useless. Michael would leave him just like everybody else.

“Oh my god. You have wings. My boyfriend has wings. Holy shit. I can’t… Oh god. I need some air.” Michael uttered breathlessly, his voice still on the edge of hysteria, before rushing out the door, picking up his car keys on the way and pointedly ignoring Gavin’s calls.

When he heard the door shut, Gavin slumped defeatedly back on the couch and sighed. Well, it could’ve always gone worse. He’d had worse. After a moment of wallowing in the living room, Gavin got up and began gathering his things into a suitcase, people tended to literally throw him out of their house once they got back.

* * *

He couldn’t remember how much he drank, he lost count after the 8th bottle. The only reason he was back home was that the bartender looked at him disapprovingly after he asked for another beer and denied, said he really had enough for one night and he didn’t need another client dying of alcohol poisoning. Michael decided not to contemplate the statement and not to ever go back to that bar.

The young man stumbled to his porch at who-fucking-cares-it’s-probably-past-3-AM o’clock and fumbled with his keys. When he finally managed to shove them into the lock, open the door and stagger inside, a feeling of something missing hit him but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Michael shuffled upstairs…or at least tried to. He promptly gave up when the room started spinning, crashing on the not-actually-but-comfortable-looking couch instead. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions.

* * *

It’s embarrassing how long it took Michael to realize his boyfriend was missing from their household. To be fair, he did have a massive headache and there was no aspirin laying around when he woke up like usual. But that should have been enough for him to suspect something was wrong, instead, he merely ignored everything and took a nap.

He couldn’t remember anything of what happened last night. He tried calling Geoff, Jack, Ray and Ryan, but none of them saw nor heard from Gavin since last night. Of course, he also tried calling Gavin but his phone had been turned off. The worst of it all was that all of Gavin’s possession were missing, it’s like he either vanished from the face of earth, or he decided to move out without telling anyone at all. It didn’t really matter since both were horrible scenarios.

After reporting to the police, the remaining members of Achievement Hunter formed a search party and hunted for their missing co-worker and friend until nightfall, unfortunately, with no success. It wasn’t easy to sleep knowing something made Gavin go away and it was probably his fault concluding from his trip to a bar to get wasted for the first time since they got together, but Michael eventually managed to fall into a deep, uneasy slumber.

* * *

Michael woke up to the feeling of someone watching him. It wasn’t unfamiliar, even though Gavin wasn’t a morning bird, he always woke up earlier and watched him, saying he was unbelievably cute while asleep. But this time, the feeling was too tense, like the person was trying to burn a hole into his head. When Michael finally got his eyes to slide open, looked over at the doorway of the bedroom and saw who it was, he instantly jumped to his feet and almost toppled over, disoriented from all the panic and worry he emitted the previous day. In addition, he was fucking exhausted.

At the entrance stood Daniel Gruchy, best friend of Gavin Free and also his ex-lover. They broke it off once they realized they were better off as friends but Dan never stopped being over protective of Gavin.

“Dan! What the fuck are you doing he- No wait, do you know where Gavin is? He disappeared and now I can’t reach or fin-“ Michael began to question but was cut off as Dan silently approached him with a murderous look and knocked him on the floor with a vicious punch.

“And I thought you would be good for him, but no, you’re just like everybody else.” He gritted through his teeth and stood there, continuing to glare at a speechless Michael. “You’re lucky he loves you and made me promise not to hurt you or else you would’ve been dead right now.” He hissed after a good five minutes had passed and promptly stomped out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Michael on the floor gaping at the empty space where he just stood. Once Michael finally managed to gather himself, he ran after the younger man but he was nowhere to be seen. The front door wasn’t even open, there was no concrete evidence proving that anyone else besides him was present here a moment ago.

But what worried him more was that, if Dan fled to Austin from England only to scold him, it must’ve meant that whatever he did that night, he really fucked up his relationship. At least now he knew where Gavin was.

* * *

Michael was currently standing in Dan’s front yard in Oxfordshire, looking inside through a window. He had booked a plane ticket to England as soon as he recovered from the initial shock of Dan flying across the Atlantic Ocean to punch him.

Speaking of which, he and Gavin were curled up on the sofa, surrounded by tubes of ice cream of different flavours, crumpled tissues and movie cases. Dan was splayed along the couch, his back resting where the back and arm of the furniture met, arms tightly wrapped around Gavin who had his head tucked between Dan’s neck and shoulder like he was trying to hide from all the bad things in this world, which right now probably meant Michael; and Dan’s hand that wasn’t squashed by Gavin was soothingly running through his blond hair and down his spine. The sight of those two together in this way awakened a surge of rage inside him but he didn’t act on it because seeing Gavin so peaceful in another’s arms was more hurtful than angering.

Through the feeling of betrayal, he didn’t realize that Dan had noticed him standing outside the house and was now glaring at him. On instinct, Michael glared back, which wasn’t really a smart decision. Dan gently detangled himself from Gavin who started clinging as soon as he moved, and walked out of the room towards the front door.

“What are you doing here?” Dan demanded when the door was ajar. Michael resisted glaring again  in response of his tone because it wouldn’t help him in any way in this situation.

“Gavin, duh. What else?” Michael answered, crossing his arms.

“You do not deserve to see him. Not after what you’ve done.” He growled.

“But that’s the thing! I have no idea what I’ve done!” Michael almost shouted because how did Dan know what he’d done when he himself didn’t. At his outburst, Dan skeptically looked over and seemed like he wasn’t sure what to do. Just as Michael was about to attempt to convince him to let him see Gavin or the least tell him what the hell he did to deserve this, a familiar, heavenly voice floated through the air from the inside.

“B? Who is it?”

“It’s no one. Go back to sleep B.” Dan said, his attention completely fixated on their newcomer. Seeing his opportunity, Michael used this moment of weakness to push Dan out of the way and entered the building, quickly marching his way towards Gavin, but with each step forward, Gavin backed up until he was trapped in a corner. It hurt a little bit.

“Gavin, I know I probably did something wrong-“ He never got to finish as he was cut off by something solid but soft at the same time hitting him in the temple, knocking him over and temporarily disorienting him. He finally got the room to stop spinning and looked up only to find Dan looming over him with a scowl plastered on his face. But that wasn’t what stunned him, it were the dark brown wings sprouting from his back, hovering intimidatingly over him. He couldn’t tear his eyes off them, the memory of seeing Gavin in their kitchen, golden brown wings covering the whole floor rushed back to him, making him gasp.

“Wings!” Michael exclaimed. “Wait, you have them too?”

“Yes. And if you have a problem then you can bugger off.” Dan snarled.

“Wait.” Gavin butted in. “Maybe we should at least explain this to him.” He suggested. Dan didn’t look pleased at all but this time, it wasn’t his decision.

“Fine.” He grumbled. “But I’m staying close by to kick his arse if I have to.”

Both of them lead Michael to the kitchen to sit down at the dining table, Dan hovering close behind Gavin until the older lad glared at him causing Dan to set off and make some tea. Gavin then looked back at Michael but stayed silent.

“Uhm, I don’t know where to start.” Gavin stated at last.

“I think beginning with how you and Dan got wings could help.” Michael replied.

“Yeah.” Gavin looked down as he arranged his thoughts. “We had them for as long as we can remember. Probably born with it.” He paused to briefly glance back up at him. “Both of our families also have wings. We were taught not to show them to outsiders, you know how people can be when they see something they can’t understand.”

“So you’re obviously not human, what are you?” Michael prompted when he didn’t continue.

“According to gramps, we’re half-griffins.” Dan interrupted while setting three cups of tea on the table and sitting down next to Gavin.

“Griffins?” Michael repeated, not sure if he heard right.

“Yup.” He confirmed, his smile smug. His expression instantly turned grave when their eyes met. “Anything else? Because your presence is not exactly welcome here, not after you hurt B.”

“Now wait a minute, that is not you decision to make but Gavin’s.” Michael retorted. Dan abruptly stood up but was stopped by Gavin’s hand on his forearm; hesitating, he settled back down on his chair.

“You ran out on him when he tried to explain, what the fuck would you want now?” Dan demanded instead.

“Well you can’t fucking blame me. It’s not everyday you find out your boyfriend is not exactly human, or just anyone in general. I just needed some time to think.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Think? You got fucking wasted! You-” Dan began but was cut off by Gavin lifting his hand.

“What are you implying Michael?” He asked, looking unsure.

“I’m saying that I don’t mind your wings. I was just really, really surprised.” Michael explained.

“So you’re not going to dump me? Or try to kill me or something?”

“Of course not, I love you, I thought I made that clear throughout our relationship.” He said, tentatively smiling at his partner because Dan wasn’t actually glaring at him but his eyes were narrowed in suspicion and it was kind of scary if he was being honest.

“Seriously?” A tiny smile filled with hope graced Gavin’s lips.

“Seriously.” Michael clarified.

Both of them were frozen in their seat, staring lovingly at the other when suddenly Gavin flung himself across the table and smashed their lip together. They were so immersed in their world none of them noticed Dan rolling his eyes and mumbling “Idiots” or him leaving the kitchen whilst sipping his cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can contact me/send me prompts on http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
